The first sweet moment
by xSukiThePyrox
Summary: Maria has gone all bad-ass on us XD She never left cross. Meh I HATE SUMMARIES Swaering and posible spoilers :D
1. KanaGAY

Maria POV

I have been in this god-damned room for 2 weeks. 2 FUCKING WEEKS. Though, I guess this was my decision... I made an agreement with the headmaster, you see, I wished to stay here, and finish school, but Kaien is a FUCK...Penis... manipulitive man. He said I could stay at cross, but I wouldn't start classes till I was FUCKING better.

"I am Fucking better Kaien. Let me out." I say sweetly threateningly.

"Gah! Such potty mouth Maria Kurenaiiiii~! Oh and the answer is no." He replies almost as _sweetly_.

" Your a fuck, and your cooking is like a fucking mangina shitted, on shitty shit china, from thailand, from clay made in a chemical factory in Korea." I reply skipping back to my room, hearing him sobbing in his main room.

Now timeeee fooor actionnnnnnnnnn~! *insert super awesome spy movie music here* I slip of my nightgown *wootwoot:D* and put on a singlet and a pair of shorts. No shoes of course. Now... time to tortue Kill _break_ the night class, and to rape smooch hugglez ZEROOOOOO-KUNNNNNNNNN!

*stop spy music, and play killer lady :D* I jump out of the window, and land on Cross' tomatoes and carrots. WHOOPS. I skip along the cobblestone path, passing the fountain, and I could already hear Yuuki strugling with the day class girls. Getting closer, I climb a tree and wait. Time to get some revenge, and to use some blackmail :D.

The gates start to open, and the girls screams stifle slightly, and as they stand on eather side of the path, I jump down... 10 feet away from the opening gate.

" Heyyy sexieh laidez!" Aido starts to say as I run up and...

TACKLE KANAME! :D

"KANAME SAMAAAAA~! You are almost as much of a FUCKING PENIS manipulitive man as Kaien, Kanagay~!" I yell pulling his hair and laughing, and Kaname is... laughing along? O.o

"AAH~! Mariaaaa! It is good to see that you are better. When will you be attending classes again?" Kanamegay asks and pushes me of him lightly, helping me up.

"NEVAH BITCH! I think Cross said next week and a half, buutttt, I am starting in like three days~!" In my head I said it. Nevah Bitch. Remember this.

I walk back to the fountain, sitting down, and going through Kanamegay's journal diary.

...

_May 13th_

_I was playing with my __barbies__ action figures today, Juri walked in, and I said that I was cleaning them up for Yuuki. Whoops. That is strike II of Juri finding out gay things about me. Oh well. It is all true. I am a perdophilic stalking retard with absolutely no personal hygiene, and way too much good looks. *sigh* g2g __journal__ diary. Haruka said that the maids arn't good enough so we can eat them now._

_'Kaname'._

...

o##o K-Kaname?

whatdja think? I know it is short, but I am tired _


	2. Marianne-Dellores Kurenai

Maria POV.  
9:17PM  
After reading such an interesting journal entry, I can't help but wonder even more about Kaname's sexuality. Could he be in a relationship with a member of the night class? Will he fall out of the closet accidentaly? Will he leave Cross Acadamy... No. He wouldn't. He has too much to live for here. But... behind all that... If the night-class were to find out... the societies creul eyes would kill his reputation...  
But that was so long ago...

' Maria-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~ I ran a bath for you~ Don't worry, I will make sure Zero-Kun doesn't perv on you or anything~' Ughh. Headmaster ruined my train of thought... wait... :D

'Hey headmaster...' I ask sweetly.

'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?' He replies happily (I havn't sworn this chapter.)

' Do you... like trains?' Bwahahahaha~

'Uhh, Yeah, I like trains?' I duck for cover before-  
*bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum *  
Headmaster will be knocked out for a couple of hours... I should drag him to his room :/  
GAHHHHHAISDKHbiuo HE IS HEAVY AS FARK!

...

Al-almost ther-e  
Finaly satisfied with my job, I drop him outside his bedroom and then remember...

' **OH SHIET MY BATHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**' I scream at the top of my lungs.

I run through the few hallways of Kaien's home, Stripping as I go. I took off my singlet as I passed my 'bedroom', and threw my bra at Zero's unexpecting face, pushing him into the wall in the process. At least he didn't see my tits.  
Finally making it to the bathroom, I turrn off the taps, and take off the rest of my clothes. Settling into the over-flowing, warm bath-water, I can finally relax, and be my non, hyperactive self- even if it IS only for around an hour.

_The night class... what does that even mean to me?_  
_What am I... to them?_  
_What am I... to anybody..._  
_What am I... to me...?_  
_Thats right! I am Marianne-Dellores Kurenai! I am a weak, individual, and cheesy woman who is like a freaking yandere inside and out! _  
_I_  
_I am me._  
_Marianne..._


End file.
